Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor single crystal and, more particularly, a single heterojunction semiconductor crystal and a semiconductor device having the same.
Description of Related Art
Recently, research is being actively conducted into manufacturing semiconductor devices, such as a high-speed, high-current CMOS using SiGe or a III-V group compound semiconductor having high mobility that replaces conventional silicon (Si). Because the cost and price of a single crystal substrate formed of such a compound semiconductor is higher than that of a single crystal substrate formed of Si, the growth of a single heterojunction semiconductor crystal using the single crystal substrate formed of such a compound semiconductor as a growth substrate is economically disadvantageous.
However, such growth of a single heterojunction semiconductor crystal may cause crystal defects due to lattice mismatch with a substrate, leading to difficulty obtaining high-quality crystals. Because of such crystal defects, a single heterojunction semiconductor crystal may cause a significant leakage current or deterioration when used as an active region such as a channel layer of a semiconductor device.